


don't look down, i'm right here

by hyuunieverse



Series: i'll be right here [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bullying, Juyeon loves eric, M/M, Major Character Injury, eric gets beat up, eric wears glasses here, eric's colourblind, his bullies almost push him off the school building, kinda sad, lowercase intended, please dont read if youre sensitive to these topics, read the tags, the other students are really mean, they study in a boy school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuunieverse/pseuds/hyuunieverse
Summary: Eric gets bullied badly because he's the only person in his whole school but for a reason that only juyeon , his boyfriend knows. he's not only fully colorblind but his vision is really low because of an accident he was in when he was a kid*updates every other day*edit : chapter coming soon.!!
Relationships: Lee Juyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Series: i'll be right here [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185257
Kudos: 12





	1. comfort..

**Author's Note:**

> first story for the boyz, i hope you enjoy !!

"yo four eyes , watch out!" minjun said as he threw a ball right at his face. of course since eric didn't see it coming , he was hit hard and lost his balance. "yah , stop it minjun." he heard a familiar voice say as he looked up, it was juyeon. "tch , you're no fun juyeon."he said and walked away without his ball. "you okay baby?"juyeon said and helped the younger male up."m fine..don't worry..."the younger male said and sighed. "let's just go to class..."he said as the two walked to their class. they sat at the back of the class. the younger male looked out of the window and sighed. he was wondering why his life was like this. "yeongieee~" a girl's voice rang in his ears as he was harsly pulled from his seat and thrown onto the floor. "eric- not now minji." he said and helped eric up but minji pulled him closer to her. "why are you helping that loser? don't tell me you're actually friends with him." she said as minjun walked in. "look at you , looking so pathetic."he said and walked to his seat. "go away minji."he said and helped eric up." m sorry.."he mumbled as their teacher walked in and started his lesson.

it was now after school.juyeon was currently looking for eric. "yeongiee~ go on a date with me~" minji said and ran up to him. "i'm busy today."he gave a short answer as minji rolled her eyes and walked away."where is he.."he mumbled and walked around the whole campus. he checked the classrooms and then he heard laughter. he walked towards it and found minjun and his friend kicking something against the wall. as he walked closer, he found the younger male's glasses on the floor. he looked closer and saw eric on the floor, slightly covered in blood. "get away from him-!" he yelled and ran towards them. minjun and his friends immediately ran away , leaving eric on the ground bleeding. " baby.?" he said and picked the youner up only to find out that he had been knocked out. he carried the younger on his back. he was gonna ask him what happened once he wakes up.

about 4 hours later, the younger woke up in juyeon's bed. "where am i..?"he mumbled and reached for his glasses. "baby! thank god you're okay.."juyeon said and sat next to the younger. "when did i get here..? i remember still being in school...in my uniform till..minjun beat me up.."

_eric was walking to the bathroom before he was grabbed by the collar and pushed him against the wall. "you're a freak. do you really think juyeon loves you? he just wants you for your body. you're a lame excuse of a man, can't even see without these stupid things." he said and took his glasses off his face and threw them aside before punching the younger right across the face. minjun's friend joined soon and they ended up punching and kicking him till he bled. "you should just drop out eric. juyeon doesn't even love you." that was the last words he heard before completely passing out from all the punches._

"here's your glasses by the way.."juyeon said and passed eric his glasses. "thanks.."he said and put them back on. "you helped me to change my clothes..?h-hey that means you-"eric said before blushing hard. "i-i didn't do anything-! j-just changed you into my hoodie and sweatpants! your uniform was bloody so i washed it for you.." juyeon said and blushed lightly. "now come on, let's eat dinner." he said and took the younger's hand. eric followed juyeon to the kitchen where he had cooked ramyeon. "you made us food..?" eric mumbled as juyeon backed him. "after eating..i wanna have a slow dance with you~"he said and smiled softly. "okay baby.." eric said and hugged the older. juyeon kissed the younger's cheek before sitting down next to him and ate.  
  
  
after they ate , juyeon put on a slow song and took eric's hand. "let's have our dance shall we~?"he said as the younger nodded. they slow danced and for the first time in weeks, eric felt happy. we wished this moment could last forever. eric buried his face in juyeon's chest as he started to cry softly. "what's wrong baby..?"juyeon said softly and looked at the younger male. "it hurts yeongie...it hurts so fucking much.."he said and started bawling. "i'll always protect you okay? i'll always be by your side, no matter what." juyeon said and gently pet eric's hair. "pinky promise..?"eric said and looked at the older pouting. "i pinky promise..:he said and smiled.   
  


eric bit his lip before tiptoeing and kissed the older on the lips and smiled. juyeon was taken by surprise but by instinct , he wrapped his arms around the younger's waist and kissed back. the younger pulled away and blushed hard before juyeon picked him up and ran to the room.  
  
  


the pair ended up cuddling to sleep with eric being the little spoon. eric was glad that he found someone that could make him happy. if only he knew what would come the next day..


	2. fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the next day in school seemed to go suspiciously smooth, at least to eric.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter lets go, may be a little more intense :0

juyeon woke up earlier than eric so he gently untangled himself from the younger and went to check if his uniform had dried, sadly it was still stained with blood. "i'll just let him use one of mine till he gets home.." he said and quickly prepared the uniform for the younger. he then went to his room and gently shook the younger awake. "eric..wake up" he said softly as eric whined and shifted awake. "it'th morning already..?" he mumbled and rubbed his eyes. "yes it is , now get up baby we have to get to school, i made us breakfast." juyeon said and smiled as he pulled the younger up from bed. "your uniform is still stained so you can use my uniform first." he said as the two started eating their breakfast. "yeonie? must we go to school..? i don't want minjun to bully me again..." he mumbled and looked down. "we have to baby..okay.? i'll protect you today, pinky promise." juyeon said and ran his fingers through the younger's hair. "fine..." he said as they got ready for school.

the pair walked to school and talked about random stuff. "let's play genshin when we get home yeonie !" eric said as juyeon nodded. "okay honey , we can play when we get home later." juyeon said and smiled at the younger's excitement. the two reached school and went on with their day which went suspiciously silent. "yeonie i don't have enough money to buy any food..." eric said and pouted at the older. "i'll buy you some food, go to our usual spot."he said as eric nodded and ran to their hidden hideout. eric sat down and took his phone out , playing his games. "here, i got you your favourite sandwich." juyeon said and sat next to the younger , breaking his train of thought. "thanks~" he said and giggled before eating. after the two ate they went back to class and saw mijun and a bunch of other students around eric's table. "what's going on-" juyeon said as they saw eric's table. hateful words were scribbled all over it. "minjun what the fuck is wrong with you ?!" he yelled but eric had run out of class and into the classroom he always went into. "minjun you're sick." he said before grabbing his and eric's bag and ran after him "eric come back-!" he looked around the school but was suddenly grabbed from behind as a bag was put over his head.

  
  
_'you're worthless' 'juyeon doesn't love you lol' 'give up' 'drop out!' 'no one likes you lmao' 'you're just like your two friends, freaks'_ these words ran though eric's mind as he finally calmed down and decided to just grab his stuff from his locker. he really was considering just dropping out, running away and not telling juyeon. he really just wanted the bullying to end.

_yeonie💕_

_check your locker baby~ there's something there for you~  
  
  
_eric hummed and checked his locker as a note fell out. he opened it and widened his eyes as he ran to the rooftop of the school. "yeonie! where are yo-" he yelled before he was grabbed by his hair and thrown to the ground and beat him. "stop-! j-just hit me..please" he heard juyeon say and looked up."yeonie.." he mumbled before pushing himself up. "oh eric sohn...the glasses weirdo in school! why do you think you still have a chance with juyeon? give him up so minji can have him! he wants nothing but your body!" minjun said and pushed eric against the railing that blocked the roof from the freefall of about 90 ft (27 meters ish) behind him." d-don't listen to him eric!" juyeon yelled. "jump, or i'll push you off." minjun said and smiled sinisterly. just at that moment , the door to the rooftop flew open. "leave them alone minjun! they've done nothing to you ! you only picked on eric and now juyeon cause they were friends with us!" he looked at the source of the voice. "jaehyun? hyunjun? i thought you guys-" eric said in confusion." we were discharged yesterday.." hyunjun said.  
  


minjun signaled to his friends as the three of them nodded. minjun shoved eric towrds the part that had a broken railing before running away with his three friends. "wh-" eric couldn't even finish his sentence before the barrier he hit broke annd he lost his footing , falling back. juyeon ran towards him and grabbed his arm before eric could freefall, "don't look down baby...i'm right here..focus on me!"juyeon said in between sobs and tried to grip eric's arm as tight as he can. "yeonie...i-if i fall..remember how much i loved you and how much you mean to me.."he said and looked dirently into his eyes. "j-just hold on tight..i-i've got you!"he said and tried pulling the younger up.

  
  
_"yeonie..just let go.."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha...dw he's not dying , i just wanted to finally have a story ending with a cliffhangerrrrr


	3. sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> final chapter leggo

_"i-i won't let go!" juyeon cried out and gripped eric's arm tighter. "please...i don't wanna hurt anymore..just let me go.." eric said as a few tears escaped his eyes. "please yeonie...i can't take it anymore..they want me dead so why not give them what they want..?" eric said as he slowly let go of juyeon's arm. "youngjae no-!" juyeon cried out and tried to grip eric's hand as hard as he can. "juyeon let go..you'll fall too if you don't.." eric said and let himself cry fully. "let go baby...i love you so much okay? please never forget me.." eric said and let go of juyeon's hand, letting himself fall. "eric no-!" juyeon cried out and tried reaching out for the younger._

_why him..?_

_its dark.._

_eric..?_

_juyeon, i'm here.. don't cry_

_why did you let go..?_

_it hurt too much yeonie._

_i'm happy now, i'm in a good place.._

_come back..please , i need you!_

_you have hyunjun and jaehyun, they'll stay by your side_

_i promise.._

_please..come back_

_i'll always be here juyeon_

juyeon sat up screaming and crying. he frantically looked around and saw that eric was sleeping peacefully next to him , wrapped in a blanket. "eric..?"juyeon mumbled and gently shook eric which earned him a whine."baby it's summer break...why are you waking me up at 4 am..?" eric said and rubbed his eyes as he sat up and climbed into the older's lap and hugged the older's waist and sang 'you are my sunshine' softly as juyeon slowly calmed down and sang along with eric. "what did you see in your dream baby..?" eric said and gently played with juyeon's hair as he started telling him everything he dreamt. "baby..i know im getting bullied for my glasses and lisp but minjun would never hurt me like that.."eric said and cupped juyeon's cheeks. "yes although i got beat up i'm okay , yes i have a bruise but i'm fine." eric reassured juyeon and placed a soft kiss on juyeon's lips, "i'll always stay by your side no matter what okay?" he said and nuzzled into juyeon's neck. "can we stay like this..? or go onto the roof to look at the stars?"juyeon mumbled. "let's sit on the roof then baby." eric said and took juyeons hand and took him to the roof. "the stars are so pretty.." juyeon said softly and hugged eric.  
  
  
the next day, juyeon finally told the discipline master about minjun and his friends and they had to apologize to eric before they were suspended from school for a month. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter sobs but ha did i scare you with eric falling ? lol i hope you enjoyed this , look out for my future works :D


End file.
